Ti Amo Amelia
by Morgi The Corgi
Summary: Lovina is the new girl at school, and really has no friends, until a certain American girl, Amelia befriends her. Lovina is instantly struck with a crush, but Amelia some what oblivious, and never realizes that Lovina drops the hints. On Lovina's goal to make Amelia hers, she has to deal with several jealous partners and ex's.
1. Chapter 1

**Ch. 1**

 **NOTE: I do not own Hetalia.**

 **AN: New story because The Suit is finished and I need something to do with my life. Anyways, I want to make sure that this story had many crack ships because my last one, I intended for it to have them, but I didn't put them in, so yeah. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!** **J**

Amelia fiddled with her pencil, twirling it with her fingers, and not paying a bit of attention to the teacher talking up front. Her blue eyes were so tired of being open. She just wanted to close them, but she needed education.

"Ms. Jones?" The teacher asked. Amelia picked her head up quickly and looked up at her math teacher.

"Huh?" Amelia asked dumbfounded. The teacher shook his head slowly.

"Ms. Jones, I cannot have you sleeping in class." The teacher said. Amelia rubbed her eyes, trying to actually wake up.

"I'm sorry Mr. Beilschmidt." Amelia said. He sighed and walked away. Amelia tried her best to keep her eyes open, and with the time going by so slowly, it didn't help her.

The bell rang, indicating that class was over. Amelia slowly grabbed her binder and History book. She yawned and walked to the door.

"Amelia." Mr. Beilschmidt said. Amelia bit her lip and turned around.

"Yes sir?" She asked. He motioned for her to come over. Amelia slowly approached him.

"If you keep this sleeping up in class, I will have to call your parents." He told her.

"Okay, I understand sir. It will not happen again." Amelia pleaded.

"Better not." He said, and walked away.

At lunch time, Amelia sat at the round table, and pulled out her paper bag with food in it. Within the food, a small sticky note fell out. Amelia grabbed it and read it.

 _Amelia, have a good day at school. Love you bunches- Mom_

"Mommy send you a note again?" Amelia's friend Julchen said.

"Yeah, she always does." Amelia said with a smile. Julchen sat next to her.

"I wish that my mom would do that." Julchen said. Amelia smiled, and took a bite from her sandwich.

"Dude, did you see that new girl?" Julchen asked her. Amelia looked at her confused.

"No, who is she?" Amelia asked. Julchen leaned over to her, and pointed to the girl with brown hair, a frown on her face, and a strange curl poking out.

"Isn't she hot?" Julchen asked. Amelia looked at her.

"Yeah, she's cute, but I'm not sure she's like that." Amelia said.

"What like gay?" Julchen asked. Amelia nodded her head.

"I'm pretty sure she is." Julchen said. Amelia rolled her eyes.

"And how do you know that?" Amelia asked. Julchen leaned back and flicked her hair.

"Because she was looking at your ass." Julchen said. Amelia looked at her, blushing.

"W-What?" Amelia asked with a stutter. Julchen looked over at the girl glaring at her.

"Yeah she was." Julchen told her. Amelia looked over at the girl, and she quickly looked away from Amelia.

"Should I talk to her?" Amelia asked Julchen.

"Hell yeah, go for it." Julchen said loudly. Amelia covered her mouth with her hand. Amelia looked over at the girl again.

"She doesn't look like she's having a good day." Amelia said. Julchen rolled her eyes, and grabbed Amelia's arm, and drug her over to the table, ignoring the America girl's complaints. Julchen sat down at the table the girl was at, and pushed Amelia down, and walked away. Amelia was blushing so hard, she looked like a tomato. The girl glared at her.

"H-Hi I'm Amelia." She said. The girl looked her over, and her brown eyes met Amelia's blue ones.

"Lovina." She told her. Amelia didn't know what else to say.

"Sorry about that, my friend thought you looked lonely." Amelia told her. Lovina scoffed.

"Please, I like being alone, your friend is kind of nosy." Lovina said. Amelia was a little insulted.

"Yeah she is, but she's a good person." Amelia told her. Lovina looked down.

"You can leave now." Lovina told her. Amelia really wanted to, but at the same time Lovina was really fucking cute.

"No, I'll stay, we can be friends." Amelia told her. Lovina sighed.

"Okay, well as 'friends', what do you do here?" Lovina asked.

"I mainly just try to get good grades to get to a university, but I also have fun with band and Science Club." Amelia told her. Lovina smiled.

"So you're a nerd." Lovina said. Amelia smiled.

"Yeah I guess that you could say that." Amelia told her. Lovina laughed along with Amelia. While they laughed the bell rang. The two girls started to walk away.

"It was nice meeting you Amelia." Lovina told her. Amelia smiled

"You too Lovina." Amelia said. They walked in opposite directions.

Lovina walked the halls, and held her binder closer to her as she arrived to her math class. The Italian girl sat down and waited for the class to start.

 _Fuck that Amelia girl is so cute._

Lovina realized what she was doing, and tried to get the thought out of her head, but it didn't work.

 _Admit it, you like her._

Lovina shook her head, and mouthed the word 'no'.

Amelia was walking to her band class, when she kept thinking about Lovina. The Italian girl was fucking hot as shit. Her brown eyes were so… so just they were beautiful. Amelia ignored the thought and grabbed her Clarinet, and walked away.

The bell rang, and Lovina walked out of her class, and made her way to her Physics class. She didn't know who was all in her class, because it was her first day. She was actually hoping Amelia would be in there, and she was right, because Amelia was in her class, but Amelia was talking to a few girls, Lovina felt a pang of jealousy.

"Amelia, you should totally come watch that new horror movie." A girl with short black hair, and very short. Amelia smiled, and played with her notebook. She looked up and saw Lovina. She smiled and waved. Lovina did the same.

"Which horror movie Honda?" Amelia asked.

"The Right Eye." Honda told her. Amelia seemed interested. Lovina was starting to feel sad.

"I don't know, maybe." Amelia told her. Honda seemed upset by this, and turned around. Amelia turned her attention to Lovina.

"Do you need a lab partner?" Amelia asked. Lovina looked up, she started to feel a little bit better.

"Si." Lovina said. Amelia smiled, and led her to their lab table.

 **AN: So I am excited for this story, and as you can tell this is a Fem!Romerica, because I love that ship. Anyways, I will update as soon as I can.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2**

 **AN: I will be finally on schedule and you guys will have a chapter hopefully every day or even the same day, and as for this one it will probably be tomorrow, since I have a band thing, and I will be gone for most of the day, and I only have one study hall. Anyways enjoy** **J**

 **NOTE: I do not own Hetalia.**

Amelia walked with Lovina to the lab table, with their lab sheets and started their lab which was the reflexes of your hand when a ruler is dropped and you have to catch it. Amelia looked at the graph that had 10 spaces.

"Okay so we have to do this part 10 times." Amelia told Lovina. Honda whom was standing diagonal from the two girls glared at Lovina. Lovina didn't notice it, but Amelia did.

"Honda, come and join us." Amelia said. Honda walked over to Amelia, and slipped her arm around Amelia's waist. Amelia didn't notice it because she was interested in the lab, but Lovina watched the Japanese girl smirk, and with that Lovina dropped the ruler. The plastic stick fell to the ground.

"Here I'll get it." Amelia said. She bent down and grabbed the ruler, and Lovina watched as Honda stared at the American's behind. Lovina ignored it, well she tried to.

"Okay got it, now let's get this lab finished before the period ends." Amelia said.

The bell rang, and Amelia walked out with Lovina, the two were getting along, but Honda didn't want that.

"Amelia-san can I borrow Lovina-san for a moment?" Honda asked. Amelia nodded her head, and walked away.

"I'll catch up Amelia." Lovina told her. Amelia smiled, and walked away. Lovina turned back to Honda, her dark eyes staring at her.

"Look, I don't want to make enemies, but I am telling you this. Amelia is mine, and she always will be." Honda said in a threatening tone. Lovina was not taking shit.

"I may have just met her, but I can tell she likes me, and I know for a fact that she is not yours." Lovina said in an angry voice.

"Watch you back Vargas." Honda told her. Lovina gave the Japanese girl the finger.

"Watch your back bitch." Lovina said walking away.

Lovina caught up with Amelia, and she paced herself, to make Amelia concerned that she was angry and upset.

"What was that about?" Amelia asked. Lovina needed to lie, she didn't want Amelia to become concerned.

"Oh, Honda just needed some advice for the lab." Lovina lied. Amelia brushed it off, and the two walked away.

Amelia left Lovina to get to her History class. She sat next to Julchen. The Prussian girl was always so loud, but Amelia loved her.

"So how is Lovina?" Julchen asked. Amelia blushed.

"S-She's good." Amelia said quietly. Julchen laughed.

"You're in love." Julchen said loudly. Amelia shushed her quickly, by putting her hand over her friend's mouth.

"Julchen! Shut up!" Amelia whispered. Julchen licked Amelia's hand, and Amelia squeaked in disgust. Julchen laughed, and leaned back into her desk.

"Just admit it." Julchen said. Amelia looked away.

"Julchen, she is probably not in love with me." Amelia said. Julchen rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." Julchen said. Amelia sat back and class started.

Lovina was still upset with what Honda told her. That girl was so wrong, Amelia never really looked at her, like she did to Lovina.

 _You need to up your game._

"How do I do that?" Lovina asked herself quietly.

 _Be seductive and sexy_

"That would just creep her out." Lovina said.

 _Just fucking do, it_

"Okay, okay." She said.

Lovina didn't see Amelia for the rest of the day, but she remembered that she did get her number. Lovina decided to text Amelia later on, and try to be sexy.

The final bell ran, and Lovina rushed home, along with Amelia, but Amelia wasn't think of anything, but school.

Lovina walked into her house and quickly said hi to her family and ran to her room, and turned her phone one. The device made a small noise while turning on. Lovina was being so impatient that she was sweating. Her phone turned on to the lock screen, and Lovina rushed to the number.

She put in Amelia's number into her contacts and started texting immediately.

 _"Hey Amelia 3_

Lovina waited for Amelia to respond, and she did quickly.

 _"Hey Lovina! What's up?"_

 _"Nothing much, just waiting to see you again 3"_

 _"HHHa-ha."_

 _"So, you available tomorrow night?"_

 _"Yeah, but Honda wanted me to watch the movie with her."_

Lovina flared up at the fact that Honda was trying to steal Amelia away from her. Lovina texted back.

" _Oh…"_

 _"Sorry, I can tell her that I have other plans."_

 _"You will?"_

 _"Yeah, sure, just as long as I Honda doesn't flip on me."_

Lovina was happy that Amelia would ditch Honda. She didn't care if that was a mean thing to think, Honda threatened her, so she deserves Karma right in her ass.

 _"Okay, well see you later Amelia. 3"_

 _"See ya!"_

Lovina was a tad bit annoyed at Amelia for not getting her flirting. She obviously was super oblivious. Lovina would need to up her game more.

The next day, Lovina dressed a little more provocative, she wore a low cut shirt, and shorts. She was going to get Amelia.

She arrived at the school, and Amelia was usually there when she was, and she was, her hair was styled differently, it was pulled back into a half pony tail. Lovina wondered if Amelia did that for her.

Lovina walked over to Amelia, and sat next to her, trying to get Amelia's attention to her chest.

"Hey Amelia." Lovina purred. Amelia took a sip from her carton of milk, and smiled at her. Lovina loved her dorkiness.

"Hey Lovina." Amelia said. Lovina sputtered, and threw her hand back.

"Please, call me Lovi." Lovina said. Amelia smiled. God Lovina loved that dork smile.

"Okay Lovi." Amelia said with a giggle.

"You ready for our date?" Lovina asked. Amelia looked over at her.

"Ha-ha, it's a date then huh?" Amelia asked with a smile. Lovina blushed for the first time.

"Why yes, you are a lady, I am to treat a lady with respect." Lovina told her. Amelia smiled, and blushed really hard.

"Awe, thanks." Amelia said with a dorky smile. Lovina was falling more in love with her, but across the café stood a very angry Honda.

 **AN: And another chapter finished. I hope that many of you guys like this story, I am trying to make it longer than most of my other ones. Anyways, thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3**

 **AN: I am actually on schedule for once in my life, I am so proud XD. Anyways I am hoping that you guys are liking this story, I plan to extend it to a full length story. SO enjoy the chapter.**

 **NOTE: I do not own Hetalia.**

Lovina was finally in her physics class, she was able to see Amelia again, and see her blue eyes and dorky smile. Lovina just needed to kiss her tonight and show that Lovina was in love with her.

"Okay class settle down." The physics teacher announced. Amelia sat quietly. Lovina was across from her, and could see how Honda was watching Amelia closely. Lovina was angry that the Japanese girl was trying to steal Amelia for herself. Sure Lovina loved Amelia, and wanted her for herself, but she didn't want to own her, she just wanted to love her.

Honda looked over to Lovina and smiled creepily. Lovina glared at her, and wished for Karma right at that moment.

"Okay, now get with your groups and finish this lab." The teacher told them, holding up a piece of paper.

Amelia walked to the table, and Honda followed closely. Lovina tried to catch up with them. She saw how Honda grabbed Amelia's arm, and smiled. Amelia laughed, and Lovina was already done with the day, but she remembered that she had a date with her.

"Amelia-san, can you go see the movie with me tonight?" Honda asked. Amelia felt her face fall to a frown, she didn't want to disappoint her friend, but at the same time, she had a date with Lovina, and she really wanted to go, because she secretly had a huge crush on her, but Lovina didn't know. Amelia didn't want Lovina to think that she was a freak or something.

"S-Sorry Honda, I have plans already, but maybe another day?" Amelia asked. Honda gave an angry look, and stared over at Lovina. The Italian girl smiled, and flipped her off.

"With who?" Honda asked. Amelia started to sweat.

"My parents are taking me to the mall." Amelia lied. Honda held her head.

"Maybe I can come?" Honda asked. Amelia froze.

"I would love for you too, but this is kind of a family thing." Amelia told her. Honda smiled and touched Amelia's shoulder. Lovina was flaring up.

"I understand, family matters." Honda said. Amelia smiled, and went to her paper. Lovina smiled, and worked as well.

While working, Honda would try to touch Amelia in anyway, her shoulders, hands, and even her waist, Lovina was going to have to show that she was a better choice.

"Amelia can you help me for a second?" Lovina purred, Amelia smiled and moved over to her. Lovina smiled, and looked over at Honda. She put her hand on Amelia's back, close to her behind. Honda was starting to become angrier.

"Lovina…. Can I talk to you?" Honda asked through gritted teeth. Lovina smiled, and walked over to her, Amelia never noticed.

"Look, you bitch I am already a good choice for Amelia." Lovina said in an angry tone.

"Lovina, you need to back up." Honda said. Lovina smiled.

"You just want to own her, and I want to love her." Lovina said. Honda's face became angry.

"TRY ME." Honda said. Lovina smiled, and walked away, bumping into Honda on purpose. Amelia was waiting for them to get back. Her face was concerned.

"Is everything okay?" Amelia asked. Lovina and Honda nodded their head, and walked on each side of Amelia. Physics class soon ended, and Lovina just needed to wait until lunch to see Amelia again.

Lunch time soon came, and Amelia along with Julchen sat with Lovina. The Prussian girl was never really friends with Lovina, but they would be nice to each other for Amelia.

"So where are you taking me?" Amelia asked. Julchen was confused.

"What's going on Am?" Julchen asked. Amelia smiled, and looked over at her. Lovina blushing slightly.

"Lovina is taking me on a 'date.'" Amelia told her. Julchen smiled widely.

"Awe." Julchen said. Amelia blushed.

After lunch there were only 3 periods left, and Lovina knew that they were going to go by very slowly, but she tried to not think about it, and try to focus on work.

The bell rang showing that she had only one period left and needed to focus. She was going to take Amelia to a small Italian restaurant on the outskirts of town.

The final bell rang, and Lovina rushed to get to Amelia, as her class was in the band room. Amelia was standing in the hallway waiting for Lovina. The Italian girl finally made her way to Amelia.

"Hey, you ready?" Lovina asked.

"Yeah, let's go." Amelia said. With that Lovina held her arm out for Amelia to grab, like what they did in the 1800's. Amelia laughed and intertwined her arm with Amelia's

"What a gentle-lady." Amelia said with a giggle. Lovina smiled, and escorted her to her car.

"Hop in." Lovina said. Amelia hopped into the passenger seat of the small car, and Lovina started to the car, and drove off.

While driving Lovina turned on some Italian music. Amelia didn't know the words but she sang along anyways. Lovina would look at Amelia when she was singing, and she loved her already. Lovina was usually a bitch to many people, but Amelia, well she just loved her.

"Here we are." Lovina told her. They pulled into a small but cute restaurant that read "Italiano." Amelia was amazed.

"Wow its so nice." Amelia said. Lovina smiled, and got out of the car. Amelia followed, and the two walked up to the door. Amelia could smell the food when she walked in. Her mouth started to water. Lovina talked to the waiter, and they led them to a small booth and ordered their drinks and walked away. Leaving Lovina and Amelia alone.

"Thank you." Amelia said. Lovina smiled, and grabbed Amelia's hand. Amelia was blushing, and Lovina liked that.

"Anytime amore." Lovina said. Amelia smiled, and admired the designs of the restaurant.

They ordered their food, which Amelia ordered parmesan chicken, and Lovina ordered Risotto. The two ate, laughed, and talked.

"I'm full." Amelia said with a giggle. Lovina giggled as well.

"Me too, you ready to go?" Lovina asked. Amelia nodded her head. They both exited the restaurant after paying the bill and stuff like that. Lovina knew where Amelia lived, not as in a creep, but because Amelia gave her an address. She lived close to the school, but Lovina lived more on the outer parts of town.

They soon parked outside of Amelia's house. Her house was small, but cute and it was very neat and organized. Amelia sat there for a few moments.

"I had a nice time- "Lovina kissed her. Her lips pushed against her, Amelia didn't push back, but rather pulled away. Lovina stared at her. Surprised.

"U-Uh I –I got to go." Amelia said, and she left the car, and ran to her car. She put her hand over her mouth. Lovina wanted to slap herself.

She had just kissed Amelia Jones.

 **AN: So I finished this late last night, and I am happy but tired. Anyways, hopefully another chapter can be up tomorrow, but I have marching band practice tomorrow.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4**

 **AN: Oh, its getting good XD. Anyways I'll make this note short and sweet, so enjoy!**

 **NOTE: I do not own Hetalia.**

"Amelia wait!" Lovina yelled running up to her house. Amelia closed the door. Lovina stood there. She decided that it was late and it wasn't any use.

She got in her car and drove off.

Amelia heard Lovina yelling after her, but she didn't want to face her. She kissed her, and she couldn't believe it. The kiss wasn't a bad thing, Amelia really liked Lovina, but she wasn't expecting that.

Amelia went straight up to her room, and fell asleep.

Lovina ran to her room, and started to cry. She knew that Amelia would hate her for kissing her. Amelia probably didn't even like her, so that move was so idiotic.

Lovina fell asleep.

The next day Lovina arrived at the school, and saw Amelia sitting with Julchen, and Honda. Lovina looked over at Amelia. Amelia lifted her head up to see Lovina. Amelia acted like she was going to say something but Honda started to talk to her, and she turned her head away from Lovina.

Lovina walked away, and sat alone.

Amelia looked over at Lovina, she was going to say something, but Honda started talking to her.

"Amelia, why bother with her?" Honda asked. Amelia looked over at her.

"I don't know she…she god I don't know." Amelia said. Honda grabbed Amelia's hand.

"Don't worry Am, I'm here for you." Honda said.

Lovina sat in her seat in her Math class. Her eyes were dull. She saw how Amelia wanted to talk to her, but Honda stopped her. Honda would win Amelia over, but not love her. Lovina sighed and pulled out her homework.

Amelia quietly played her Clarinet during her solo in concert. Her face was clearly upset.

 _You know you love her._

Amelia tried to shake the voice out of her head. She continued to play, and tried to focus on the music notes.

 _Just admit it._

Amelia shook her head, and she soon messed up, squeaking the woodwind instrument. Her band director looked over at her.

"Jones, you good to play this solo?" He asked.

"Yes sir." Amelia said.

"Then do it." He said.

"Yes sir." She said.

Lovina walked into her physics class and saw Amelia sitting by herself, and for once Honda wasn't bothering her.

Amelia saw Lovina walk into the Physics class. She got excited to see her, and Honda wasn't up her ass this time.

Lovina sat down, and looked over at Amelia. Amelia smiled. Lovina smiled back. Honda saw this.

The small Japanese girl walked over to Amelia and grabbed her arm, trying to pull her. She whispered into Amelia's ear.

"Why smile at her, she just wants you for your body." Honda whispered. Amelia cleared her throat, and said nothing. Honda smiled, and wrapped her arm around Amelia. Lovina watched as the Japanese girl touch Amelia. Lovina's face began to grow warm.

The bell rang, and Lovina quickly exited, hoping Amelia wouldn't notice. Lovina walked away, trying not to turn around.

"Lovina!" A voice said. Lovina turned around, and Saw Amelia standing in the hallway, her eyes staring at her. Lovina went to walk away, but Amelia caught up to her, and grabbed Lovina's hand.

"Listen, Honda, didn't mean to say what she said." Amelia told her. Lovina glared at Amelia.

"Amelia, why can't you leave me alone?" Lovina asked. Amelia sighed, and paused.

"B-Because I liked…I like the kiss." Amelia said. Several people paused and watched Amelia and Lovina.

"You did?" Lovina asked.

"Yes." Amelia said. Honda saw that they were talking to each other. The girl ran to Amelia.

"Amelia!" Honda yelled. Amelia looked over at her, and ignored the girls exclaims.

"If you liked the kiss, then why did you pull away?" Lovina asked. Amelia sighed.

"Because that was my first kiss ever." Amelia told her. Lovina looked at her. Amelia blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh." Lovina said. Amelia smiled.

"See, I don't hate you…I-I love you." Amelia said, her head held down, trying not to show her red face.

"You love me?" Lovina asked. Amelia smiled, and kissed Lovina softly. Lovina dropped her binder, and put her hand on Amelia's waist, and kissed her back. Their lips warm next to each other. Honda walked away. Lovina slightly smiled.

"What?" Amelia asked.

"I just love you." Lovina said. Amelia smiled.

 **AN: Short chapter, and also I haven't updated in like 5 days. I apologize for that. I plan to make a small plot twist in the next few chapters, so stay tuned for that** **:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch. 5**

 **AN: Oh my god, I am actually back, forgive me you guys, I was out for a week with a horrible ear infection, and I was too tired to even type, but now I am better, and here is the 5** **th** **chapter. Enjoy!**

 **Note: I do not own Hetalia.**

Lovina played with Amelia's hair, as they lay in Amelia's bed together. Amelia was almost asleep, as Lovina's fingers massaging her head felt amazing. Amelia snuggled into Lovina's chest, her long brown hair ticking her nose.

"Hey, I love you." Lovina said. Amelia looked up at her. She kissed her lightly.

"I love you too." Amelia said. Lovina smiled. Lovina kissed her roughly, turning her body onto Amelia's stomach.

"S-Slow down." Amelia told her. Lovina looked at her with her green eyes.

"Did I do something wrong?" Lovina asked. Amelia smiled.

"No, I just want to take it slow." Amelia told her.

"How slow?" Lovina asked. Amelia looked around for a moment.

"First base, maybe second?" Amelia asked. Lovina smiled, and kissed Amelia's nose, making Amelia giggle.

"Okay." Lovina said. Amelia smiled, and pulled Lovina into another kiss.

Honda lay in her bed, her red face staring at the ceiling, her eyes somewhat wet from her tears, as her love of her life did not choose her. That Lovina with her long brown hair, her green eyes, and that stupid curl that Amelia loved.

"She is mine, and I don't care if she is with Lovina, she is MINE." Honda said loudly.

Amelia closed her locker, and started walking to her next class. Her hair slightly roughed up from Lovina playing with it in the morning as well. Amelia walked into the large classroom, the lights shining into her eyes brightly. She sat down, and grabbed the necessary things, and waited for the bell to ring so that the class would start.

While waiting Amelia remembered that she had stolen Lovina's jacket. Amelia smelled the fabric, her lips formed a large smile.

Lovina cleared her throat as she wrote the last answer to her math test. She tapped her pencil against her forehead. She should have studied, but she regretted nothing about spending that time with Amelia.

Lovina felt someone kick her roughly. Lovina ignored it for the first two times, but then it started to get annoying. She turned around to see Honda staring at her intensely.

"Can you stop?" Lovina asked. Honda sneered at her. Lovina glared at her, and turned her head back to her paper. Honda smirked at Lovina's annoyance. She kicked the desk again. Lovina slowly raised her head again, and turned around.

"Look, I need to take this test, and you kicking my fucking desk, is not helping." Lovina hissed. Honda stared at her.

"You took her from me." Honda said. Lovina scoffed.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Lovina asked.

"Amelia, she was mine." Honda told her.

"Well clearly she isn't any more, just move on." Lovina said. She turned around, and finished her test.

Amelia saw Lovina at her locker. Amelia walked up to her, and pulled her locker slightly, so Lovina could see her.

"Sorry about the jacket, I was cold." Amelia said. Lovina smiled, and pushed a stray hair behind Amelia's ear.

"Don't worry about it amore." Lovina told her.

"So how did your math test go?" Amelia asked her. Lovina sighed.

"It would have been nice, except for Honda kicking my desk from behind, and then saying something like 'she was mine." Lovina told her. Amelia rolled her eyes.

"Dammit." Amelia said. Lovina looked at her confused.

"What?" Lovina asked.

"Honda thinks I'm in love with her, but I'm not." Amelia told her.

"I knew that, but can't she take the hint?" Lovina asked her.

"I'll Talk to her." Amelia told her. Lovina smiled, and kissed Amelia.

 **AN: I know this chapter is super short, but in the next chapter, I have a plot twist, and I wanted it to be its own chapter, so I hope you guys don't mind. Anyways, I will try to update as soon as I can, I have been super busy with the holidays, as in shopping, and stuff like that, along with school and band.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch. 6**

 **AN: I am on a writing roll write now, so I need to make this chapter so that I don't have to torture you guys anymore like I did last time, SO enjoy.**

 **NOTE: I do not own Hetalia.**

Lovina followed Amelia to their physics class, wanting the day to be over after Honda annoying the hell out of her.

"You okay?" Amelia asked her. Lovina looked over at her

"Oh yeah I'm just tired." Lovina told her.

"Okay." Amelia said with a smile. Lovina looked over at her shorter girlfriend. Amelia noticed this, and smirked.

"What?" Amelia asked with a laugh.

"I just love you." Lovina told her. Amelia smiled, and grabbed Lovina's hand, as they walked into the classroom. Honda was sitting in her desk, her face directed at the couple. Amelia saw this, and rested her head down.

"Amelia, she doesn't need to be the reason your afraid to be with me." Lovina told her. Amelia looked up at her, she smiled, and separated with her, sitting at their own desks. Pulling their notebooks out.

Honda stared at Amelia hard, not giving a care in the world if people saw her. Amelia cleared her throat a few times, but nothing more, to give Honda her attention. Honda almost broke her pencil, until she noticed the pencil giving off cracking noises. She cleared her throat and finished her notes.

After 10 boring minutes of notes, the kids were finally at the lab tables. Honda still trying to touch Amelia any chance that she got. Amelia tried to ignore it, but she knew that she had to do something, or that it would never stop, but at the same time Honda was her friend since her beginning years in high school. She honestly didn't know what to do. It was then until Honda slipped her hand under her jacket.

"Honda, we need to talk." Amelia told her. Honda smiled, thinking she was going to get some.

"Yes." Honda said. Amelia sighed, trying to form her words.

"I know that we've all had our crushed on each other, but I want you to understand that I am in love with Lovina, now you are my closest friend, but only my friend." Amelia told her. Honda's smile fell.

"I see." Honda said. Amelia tried to smiled, she put her hand on Honda's shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Amelia told her. Honda looked up at her.

"It's okay don't worry about it." Honda told her. Amelia smiled, and continued to work, Honda enraged.

Amelia parted from Lovina, giving her a small peck on the lips, she walked away, Lovina walking the opposite direction. Amelia, being in a good mood, smiling, as she walked to her next class, but she was stopped.

"Oh, sorry Honda, I didn't mean to bump into you." Amelia said. Honda glared at her, making Amelia uncomfortable. The girls were right next to a restroom. Honda pulled Amelia into the public restroom, but not so public as no one was in the place. Amelia confused, tries to fight back against her smaller friend, but Honda had a strong hold.

"Honda! What the hell?!" Amelia asked. Her friend leaned in, and kissed Amelia roughly, Amelia didn't kiss back, making Honda angry, pushing Amelia against the cement wall harder. Amelia let out a small whimper.

"Do you like that?" Honda growled. Amelia shook her head. Honda clenched her teeth, as she forcefully unbuttoned Amelia's shirt. Amelia couldn't stop her, Honda revealed a knife in her hand, making Amelia stop trying to fight. Honda smiled as her finger unbuttoned the last button on Amelia's shirt, showing her black bra.

"You know, your beauty is being thrown away, being with that Italian skank." Honda said, holding the knife in front of Amelia's face. Amelia gulped down air, as Honda put her hand on Amelia's waist.

"P-Please." Amelia pleaded with her friend. Honda snickered at her plead, slipping Amelia's pants off, showing her black underwear. Honda stared at her, as if she were a slice of meat. Amelia tried not to cry, not trying to show her fear.

Honda grabbed one of Amelia's breasts, feeling the soft part of her chest. Amelia heavily breathed wishing Lovina were here to help her. Honda smiled, and planted forceful kisses on Amelia's neck, and chest. Amelia tried not to moan, as she didn't want it, but she knew that if she tried, Honda would stab her.

Honda licked Amelia's stomach, making Amelia feel a shiver go up her spine. Honda led her tongue up to Amelia's neck, and stopped.

"You taste sweet." Honda told her. Amelia closed her eyes, trying to ignore what was happening, but it didn't end quite yet. Honda ripped off her shirt, showing her red bra. She slipped her pants off, matching underwear, almost planned out.

"Oh I've just started." Honda told her. Honda grabbed a cloth, and tied it around Amelia's mouth. The tears flowed down Amelia's face.

Honda slipped her hand behind Amelia's bra, unhooking it, letting the piece of clothing fall to the tile flooring. Honda stared at Amelia's large breasts, her eyes amazed. Honda placed small kisses on Amelia's chest. Amelia moaned, hating that she was moaning, but couldn't help it.

As Honda placed kisses down Amelia's body, she reached her underwear. Amelia gulped, as Honda slipped her hand down Amelia's underwear. Feeling around. Amelia clenched her teeth, her face red, and sweaty. Honda smiled up at Amelia.

"H-Honda, please, stop." Amelia pleaded. Honda glared up at her, she grabbed the knife, and held it to Amelia's neck. Amelia held her head high, trying to avoid the sharp object.

"I will stop when I want to." Honda said. Amelia sniffled slightly.

"No, I can't do this with you." Amelia said through clenched teeth. Honda seemed surprised. Amelia glared at her.

"What?" Honda asked angrily.

"I SAID THAT YOU WILL NOT EVER HAVE ME!" Amelia screamed, hoping to get the attention from someone to help her. Well she was right, a teacher walked into the bathroom.

"My god, Amelia." The teacher said. Honda tried to hide the knife,

"Please help me." Amelia said. The teacher, afraid of Honda, tried her best to reach Amelia. The teacher grabbed her phone and called the police. Honda attempted nothing, embarrassed that she was exposed. She tried to run away, but the teacher stopped her.

"You will stay here, until the police reach the school." The teacher said sternly. Honda gulped. The teacher helped Amelia get dressed, as Amelia was slightly traumatized, and in shock.

The police soon arrived, and handcuffed Honda, taking her away in her bra and underwear. Students surrounding Amelia, and the teacher, paramedics cleaning up her cuts and bruises. Lovina was nowhere.

"Amelia is there someone who I can call?" The teacher asked her.

"Lovina Vargas." Amelia told her. As the teacher dialed Lovina's number, as Amelia told her the number, a girl ran through the crowd, yelling.

"Amelia!" Lovina yelled. She hugged her girlfriend tightly.

"Are you okay?!" Lovina asked.

"Just some cuts and bruises." Amelia said. Lovina started to cry, her hands, not letting go of Amelia.

"I should never had left you." Lovina said. Amelia hugged her.

"You didn't know." Amelia said, reassuring her. Lovina kissed Amelia, making sure not to let go ever again.

 **AN: I think that was one of my longest chapters ever, so I am proud of this, and I hope this wasn't too smutty for you guys. Well I plan to make only a few more chapters, and then ending it, to start a new fanfiction. But I hope you enjoyed.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: There will probably be two more chapters after this one, and that will be it, since I am ready to end the story, so I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

 **NOTE: I do not own Hetalia.**

"I can open the door myself." Amelia said, slightly laughing, as Lovina tried to do everything for her.

"Amelia, you were literally held captive by an angry Japanese girl, I think you can give me some credit here." Lovina said with a smile on her face. Amelia lifted her hands away from the doorknob, and let Lovina open her door.

"You want something to drink?" Amelia asked Lovina.

"You have some wine?" Lovina asked. Amelia snickered.

"You do realize that your 18 right?" Amelia asked smiling. Lovina walked up to her, and kissed her softly on the mouth.

"So?" She asked. Amelia smiled, and kissed her back. Amelia pulled away for a moment.

"I think my parents have some white wine in the cabinet." Amelia told her. Lovina smiled.

"Well, aren't we lucky then." Lovina said. Amelia smiled, and headed to the kitchen to grab the bottle of wine. Lovina sat on one of the bar stools in her kitchen. She looked at the pictures of Amelia's family and her. Her mother was a thin woman, with pigtails, and green eyes, and her father had shoulder length hair with blue eyes, and a stubble.

"Hey where are your parents, I haven't met them yet?" Lovina asked her. Amelia walked back with two wine glasses in her hand, and the bottle of wine in the other.

"Oh, they went on a cruise that my dad won at his work." Amelia told her. Lovina nodded her head, and took another look, before being handed her wine glass.

"How long?" Lovina asked, looking at Amelia with serious eyes.

"What do you mean?" Amelia asked nervously.

"Amelia, I can tell that they didn't go on a cruise, their cars are still here, and it didn't seem that they just got up and left you here, I know my parents wouldn't do that." Lovina told her. Amelia held her head down for a moment, and looked to Lovina, her eyes slightly red.

"A few months." Amelia told her. Lovina looked at her, her green eyes, stinging slightly.

"Why didn't they put you in a foster system or something?" Lovina asked her.

"I'm 18, I am a legal adult, so I vowed to take the house, and inheritance." Amelia told her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Lovina told her. Amelia shrugged her shoulders.

"It's fine, they didn't suffer long." Amelia said. Lovina sighed, and held Amelia's hand.

"Let's open this bottle of wine." Lovina told her. Amelia smiled, and grabbed the bottle opener.

After a few glasses of wine. Amelia and Lovina were sitting on the couch, watching a movie.

"I'm tired, and we have school tomorrow." Amelia said. Lovina laughed slightly.

"You aren't going to school tomorrow, remember what the doctor said? He said at least a week of rest and mental rest." Lovina told her. Amelia remembered.

"Well you need to get to school tomorrow." Amelia said.

"I'm not going anywhere." Lovina told her. Amelia looked at her.

"What about school?" Amelia asked. Lovina smiled.

"Those assholes, can survive a week without me." Lovina told her.

"Okay." Amelia said smiling. Lovina kissed her.

"Then in the meantime, how about we." Lovina said, as she started kissing Amelia's neck. Amelia giggled, as her lips tickled her neck. Lovina slipped on top of Amelia, her long brown hair tickling Amelia's nose.

"You ready for second base?" Lovina asked seductively. Amelia stopped for a moment. Lovina was worried that she had gone to far. Amelia sighed, and closed her eyes.

"Yeah." Amelia said, opening her eyes. Lovina smiled. She kissed Amelia roughly, climbing on her like an animal. She slipped Amelia's shirt off, including her own. They threw their clothes across the room.

"L-Lovina." Amelia moaned. Lovina kissed Amelia's chest. Amelia grabbed onto one of the pillows, arching her back, and Lovina licked her stomach.

The two were soon naked against each other, and laying under a blanket. Amelia snuggled her face in Lovina's neck, her hair tickling her face.

"I'm so happy that I met you." Lovina said. Amelia smiled, her face slightly blushing. She looked up at her girlfriend, and smiled.

"Me too." She said.

It was morning and Amelia woke up to something cooking in the kitchen, she knew that it was Lovina since, her Italian instincts would kick in, and she would begin cooking. Amelia remembered that she and Lovina had sex last night, and that she was naked. She grabbed her large t-shirt, and slipped it on, the sides dangling over her body.

"Something smells good." Amelia said, sniffing, her mouth watering. Lovina turned from the stove, and smiled, her girlfriend was finally up, god she was such a heavy sleeper.

"Finally your up, good, breakfast is almost ready." Lovina told her, handing Amelia a plate. Amelia yawned as she set the plate on the counter, and wrapped her arms around Lovina.

"What is it?" Amelia asked.

"It's called Italian Breakfast Strata." Lovina told her. Amelia sniffed the air, it smelled sweet, and delicious. Lovina turned around with the pan in her hand, smiling.

"Let's eat.

 **AN: I hope that you guys liked this chapter, like I said only tow more probably, and then I will end it, and maybe a sequel later in time. Anyways, I will leave it here. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: It's been a few days since I have updated, so I am going to update right now, since I have some time in my study halls. Enjoy!**

 **NOTE: I do not own Hetalia.**

Lovina placed her and Amelia's plate in the sink, and walked up to Amelia, kissing her forehead.

"I need to get to my house, to grab some clothes, and toiletries. I will be right back." Lovina told Amelia. Amelia smiled, and grabbed Lovina's hand.

"Okay, love you, be safe." Amelia told her. Lovina smiled, and kissed her quickly, and walked out of the house. Amelia sat at the barstool alone.

Lovina pulled into her driveway, top see her foster parents angrily standing in the driveway. Lovina forgot that she hasn't been home in a few days. She got out, and prepared for the consequences.

"Where the hell have you been/" Her foster dad asked.

"I was with Amelia." Lovina told him.

"Why?" He asked. Lovina scoffed at him.

"Because she was attacked, and basically raped, and she needed someone to be there for her." Lovina angrily told him. He stared at her. Her foster mom just hugged her, telling her how much she had missed her, and she had been worried.

"Doesn't she have parents?" He asked her annoyed.

"Her parents are dead." Lovina told him. He looked at her surprised.

"Oh." He said softly.

"I really need to be with her, she has no one, as her 'best friend' was the one who attacked her, and did those things to her." Lovina told them. Her foster mom looked at her upset.

"Bring her here." Her mother told her. Lovina looked at her surprised.

"You wouldn't mind that?" Lovina asked. Her foster mom smiled, and shook her head.

"She seems nice, I've only seen her, never spoke to her." Her foster mom told her.

"I can ask her; she is still slightly upset from the situation." Lovina told her. She nodded her head.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Her foster dad asked her. Lovina froze.

"Y-yeah." Lovina said. He took a deep breath. Her foster mom approached him.

"Don't." Her foster mom said. Her foster dad sighed.

"Bring her over, so we can meet your girlfriend." Her foster dad said with a smile.

Lovina returned to Amelia's house. As she entered the house she remembered that she should have locked the door, but she instead forgot to.

"Amelia?" Lovina loudly asked. Amelia was no where. Lovina looked in Amelia's room, and saw her no where.

"Amelia?!" Lovina asked, starting to feel panicked. She then heard running water, and saw that the bathroom door was shut, with the light on. Lovina opened the door, making sure that Amelia was okay, and she was, she was more than okay.

Amelia was standing the shower, the glass door fogged, but Lovina could still point out Amelia's body.

"Amelia." Lovina said. Amelia opened the glass door, her hair soapy. She smiled at her girlfriend.

"Yeah?" Amelia asked. Lovina blushed, as she remembered that they were naked just like Amelia was, a few nights ago.

"M-My parents want to meet you." Lovina said, her face red now.

"Okay, I'll be out in a few minutes." Amelia told her with a smile. Lovina smiled. She knew that getting in with Amelia would result in an hour long shower, but she couldn't help herself. Lovina started to undress.

After unclipping her bra. Lovina walked over to the glass door. Amelia blushing, stared at her.

"Mind if I join?" Lovina asked. Amelia smiled, and pulled Lovina in the hot shower.

"Don't mind at all." Amelia said. Lovina kissed Amelia, pushing the girl against the wall. Both of them covered in shampoo; Lovina's favorite shampoo to be exact.

"So what do they expect from me?" Amelia asked Lovina. Lovina stopped kissing Amelia's neck.

"What?" Lovina asked.

"Your parents." Amelia told her. Lovina stopped for a moment.

"They just expect me to be happy, which I am." Lovina told her. Amelia giggled, and Lovina continued to kiss her neck.

"I love you." Amelia said. Lovina lifted her head, and kissed Amelia deeply. She pulled away for a moment.

"I love you too." Lovina told her. Amelia kissed Lovina back.

After the shower. Amelia was dressed in a nice winter dress, with the color of grey, and her hair was pulled back into a half-bun. To make the outfit come all together, she had a small wing of black eyeliner on her eyes.

"Ready?" Lovina asked, as they both entered Lovina's car.

"Yeah." Amelia told her. Lovina smiled, and pulled out of the driveway.

After some singing to the radio, Lovina pulled into her driveway, and he parents were of course waiting outside, making things awkward for the both of them.

"They're nice, just really…social." Lovina told her. Amelia smiled.

"I got it." Amelia told her. The two closed the car doors behind them. Lovina grabbed Amelia's hand, and walked up to the wooden porch decorated with flowers and various plants. Amelia really thought that it was beautiful.

"You must be Amelia!" Lovina's mother exclaimed, and walked to Amelia, embracing her in a long, awkward hug. Lovina cleared her throat to notify her mom that she was being awkward.

"Sorry dear, it's just so nice to meet you in person." She said. Amelia smiled.

"No apologies needed." Amelia said with a wide smile. Lovina looked at her dad. He seemed to have a smile on his face for once, she had never seen him smile like that before.

"Amelia, this is my dad." Lovina told her. Amelia looked up at the taller man. He smiled at her.

"Hi I'm Amelia." Amelia said.

"It's such a pleasure to meet you." He said. Amelia smiled.

"Well, I have dinner prepared." Lovina's mother told them.

"Follow me." She said.

Amelia observed the many different decorations in the house. Her mother would have loved Lovina's mom. Her father also would have gotten along well with Lovina's father, they would talk about sports, and many manly things. Amelia felt a pang of sadness, but remembered that she had Lovina, and she was happy.

"So what did you make mom?" Lovina asked.

"Parmesan chicken, your favorite." Her mother told her. Lovina smiled. She looked over at Amelia, her blonde haired girlfriend was looking at the many family pictures, her mouth plastered with a smile.

"I was a rowdy kid to be honest." Lovina told her. Amelia laughed.

"You sure are beautiful in these photos." Amelia told her. Lovina smiled, placing a kiss on Amelia's cheek.

"Dinner's ready!" Lovina's mom exclaimed. Lovina led Amelia to the table.

After dinner. Lovina took Amelia to her old room. The room was blue with many pictures of her family back in Italy.

"So what part of Italy were you from?" Amelia asked.

"Southern Italy." Lovina told her.

"Wow it's so beautiful." Amelia said. Lovina smiled.

"Not as beautiful as you." Lovina told her. Amelia smiled. Lovina kissed Amelia.

"Where's your bathroom?" Amelia asked her. Lovina looked over at her.

"You okay?" Lovina asked. Amelia smiled over at her.

"Yeah, I just really need to pee." Amelia said with a laugh. Lovina smiled at her. She led Amelia to the hallway bathroom. Amelia closed the door.

"I really like her." Her father said from behind her. Lovina jumped slightly.

"Y-You do?" She asked.

"Yes, she is very nice, very nice manners, not loud, but not too shy." He told her. Lovina smiled.

"Dad?" She asked.

"Yeah?" He asked. Lovina walked to her room, and her dad followed.

"I plan on proposing to her." Lovina told him.

"You should."

"I am." She said.

 **AN: OMFG A PROPOSAL?! We will see what happens in the next chapter, which is the final chapter, and if you guys want a sequel to this story, let me know.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Here is the last chapter. God we have gone through a bunch! I really do hope that you guys did in fact like this story. I will be creating a new one, with Alfred/Amelia in it, I'm not sure which one I will use as the protagonist yet, but it will be America. Anyways enjoy this ending :)**

 **NOTE: I do not own Hetalia.**

Lovina told Amelia that she was going to the store to buy groceries, when she was actually at the mall. Lovina was wanting the perfect ring for Amelia, not too big, but not too small. She knew that there were some amazing jewelers in this area of the mall, but the only problem was that Lovina wasn't rich, but her father made sure that she had enough to get the prefect little ring for her love.

Lovina walked into the first store, hoping to find something good.

"Hi ma'am! How can we help you?" The cheery woman asked.

"I would like to look at the rings, please." Lovina told the girl. The woman smiled, and led Lovina to the counter, with the glass display of rings.

"For someone special?" The girl asked. Lovina smiled.

"Uh, yes." Lovina told her.

"Boyfriend?" She asked her. Lovina looked up at the smiling girl.

"Oh, no, my girlfriend." Lovina told her. The girl looked at her. Lovina was thinking she would get a homophobic comment from the girl, but the girl started to smile.

"That is sooo cute!" The girl exclaimed. Lovina slightly smiled, a tad bit annoyed at the girl's loud voice.

"Thanks." Lovina told her. Lovina looked at the rings. She had $700 with her at the moment, and most of the rings were around that price.

"So what type of ring would you get for a shy, bubbly girl?" Lovina asked the girl. The girl pointed at the small, but beautiful ring, and the price was just at the right amount.

"This one." The girl said.

"It's beautiful." Lovina said.

"It sure is, do you it?" the girl asked.

"Yes, I will take this ring." Lovina told her. The girl smiled, and pulled the red velvet box out of the glass case.

"What if your partners ring size?" She asked. Lovina froze, she didn't know that, she knew everything else about Amelia, but not her fucking ring size. Lovina didn't want to make the woman unsure about the ring, so she just guessed.

"A seven." Lovina said. The woman smiled, and went to the back to grab a smaller size than the one in the box. The woman came back with the small box in her hand, and entered the ring in the register.

"That will be $689.50." The girl told Lovina. Lovina pulled her credit card out, and swiped the card in the small machine. The girl handed the small bag that the ring was in to her.

"Thank you." Lovina said. The girl smiled.

"Good luck." The girl smiled. Lovina smiled back at her, and walked out of the store.

Amelia had called Lovina a few times to make sure that she was okay, but Lovina just told her that the place was packed, and the groceries were taking forever to be checked out.

While standing in the long check-out line. Lovina felt the small box in her coat pocket. She held onto the box tightly making sure that she would never lose her symbol of love for Amelia.

"Next the grouchy woman said. Lovina walked up to the woman, and waited for her to check out the few items that she had. The woman seemed upset that Lovina was so happy, so she asked.

"You seem happy." The woman said. Lovina looked at her and slightly smiled.

"Just having a good day." Lovina told her. The woman told her to swipe her card, and Lovina did, she pressed the credit card option, and waited for it to transact, and she started to leave with her bags.

"Lucky you." The woman said under her breath. Lovina would usually turn around and curse, but she was too happy, and ignored the grouchy woman's comment.

Lovina needed to stop at her parent's house, and she planned to propose to her there with dinner at her parents. She told Amelia that she just needed to stop to plan dinner with them.

"Let me see the ring!" Her mother squealed. As Lovina walked into the house. Lovina pulled out the small box, and opened it. Her mother put her hands over her mouth amazed.

"It's beautiful, Amelia will love it." Her mother told her. Lovina smiled, and placed the box back into her pocket.

"You planned everything out?" Her mother asked.

"Yes, I just need Amelia here." Lovina told her mother.

Lovina walked into Amelia's house. Amelia wasn't in the living room. Lovina walked into her bedroom, and saw Amelia dressing up. Her hair was so golden, and beautiful. She turned around to see Lovina, her face was frozen. Amelia smiled.

"I was just getting ready." Amelia told her. Lovina walked up to her. Amelia was wearing a blue dress with jewels on the collar. Lovina smiled.

"You look beautiful." Lovina told her. Amelia smiled.

"I love you." Amelia told her. Lovina smiled, and kissed her. Lovina placed her hands on Amelia's small waist. Amelia smiled as they kissed.

"My parents are expecting us." Lovina said. Amelia smiled, and kissed Lovina's cheek.

"Let's go." Amelia told her. Amelia wrapped her hand around Lovina's, and they walked out of the house.

In the car. Lovina stuck her hand in her pocket and felt the little box. She wanted the night to be perfect. They pulled into Lovina's parent's driveway. Her mom was standing on the porch, her blonde hair flowing over her red dress.

Lovina held Amelia's hand as they entered the house. The dinner was neatly placed on the table, and several candles. Amelia was amazed.

"The table is so pretty." Amelia said with a smile. Lovina smiled.

"Let's sit." Lovina's father said. Amelia nodded her head, and sat next to Lovina. They began to eat, and they casually talked, and Lovina was thinking how Amelia thought that it was just a normal dinner.

After an hour of eating and talking, Lovina's mother cleaned the dishes. Her mother kept looking over at her daughter, waiting for when Lovina gave her the look to tell her and her husband to leave, so that she could propose, as she knew Lovina wanted privacy.

"Mom." Lovina said. Her mother smiled, and looked up, and saw her daughter's face. She nodded her head. She grabbed her husband, and made an excuse.

"Lovina honey, your father and I are heading out to have a few drinks." Her mother told her.

"Okay, be safe." Lovina told them. Her mother smiled, and walked out of the door with her husband.

"They usually go and have wine every once in a while." Lovina told Amelia.

"That's sweet." Amelia said with a smile. Lovina grabbed Amelia's hand.

"Can we talk?" Lovina asked. Amelia got a worried look on her face.

"Yeah." Amelia said nervously.

Lovina led Amelia to her bedroom, and the room was filled with lights, candles, along with several pictures of them, taking dorky selfies. Amelia smiled.

"Is this an anniversary?" Amelia asked. Lovina smiled at her. She pulled a small piece of paper form her pocket, and read.

"Amelia, your blue eyes, were the first thing that I noticed when I first met you. I had to admit, I was a grouch a lot, but once I met you, I became a different person. I remembered the first day you walked up to me. You said 'Hi my name is Amelia.' And those words made my heart beat faster by the minute. At first I thought that you were straight to be honest, until I found out that you agreed to go on a date with me. I kissed you, and scared you, but you came back, I never expected you too, as many people had done that in my life. Then countless days in physics where we would be such dorks, and even getting in trouble a few time. I never thought that I could love a person so much to do this." She set the note on her bed, and pulled the box with the ring in it. Amelia gasped.

"L-Lovina- "

"Amelia, I don't want the cliché proposal, but I want to tell you that I had never expected so much happiness in my life. I want to be with you every step into our journey into life. I know we are young, you being 18, but I know this is what I want, but is this what you want? Will you marry me?" Lovina asked. Amelia held her hands to her mouth. Several tears flowing down her cheeks. She smiled, and wiped a tear away, and said.

"Yes."

 **AN: I know, I know, it's a cliff hanger, but I needed to do it, and if you want a sequel just let me know. I had fun writing this story, but good things must always come to an end. I loved writing this, and I hope that you guys loved reading this, as much as I loved writing it :)**


End file.
